


Please Don’t Leave The Planet, Spaceship

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Promises, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, departure, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Thor has a fear, and Quill is just beside him to help him fight that fear with a promise.





	Please Don’t Leave The Planet, Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> Last day, last prompt, guys. 
> 
> This work takes place at the night before their wedding, the previous work of day #6. At first I thought it would be awkward and would not match the day's prompt. But then I added the planet-spaceship metaphor and I think it is just great.
> 
> Hope you guys would like it.
> 
> And this song from A Star Is Born would be a perfect to listen along if you want: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52nfjRzIaj8 (even though I didn't write it in, I wrote A Thousand Years by Christina Perri in the work because I think Quill would like it, but I'm a big Gaga fan haha)

It’s dark, it’s late. And Thor and Quill are lying on their bed, holding each other in their arms. There’s a big day coming tomorrow and they try to sleep for early preparation in the morning. 

But they could not sleep. And Quill couldn’t help but notice his boyfriend is… sobbing.

“Hey, what is it, big guy?”, Quill turns to Thor and faces his back, he tries to get Thor’s attention.

Thor turns to his lover, “It’s nothing… Go to sleep, we have a big day coming.”

“We’re getting married and you just keep lying to me like that? I thought we agreed no secrets between us”, Quill replies.

“I’m sorry… I’m… scared”, Thor confesses, the first time he’s said the phrase “I’m scared”.

“Of tomorrow?”, Quill asks, “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“It’s not that”, Thor says.

“Then what?”, Quill puts his palm of his god’s face.

“It’s just… I’ve been thinking”, Thor expresses, “I’m a god who has lived for more than a thousand years and a half. And you’re just a human who has only lived like forty years.”

“Half human and half celestial… But…so what?”, Quill’s trying to find out what’s bothering his boyfriend.

“So my five hundred years are just like one year of yours”, Thor continues.

“And…”, Quill asks.

“I’ll probably live longer than you if your half celestial in your blood does not add up any years into your life”, Thor explains, “I can’t imagine the day I can’t see you anymore….”

“Thor…”, Quill just does not know what to say.

“It’s like I’m a lonely planet with no life”, Thor tries illustrates his feelings, “and you’re like a spaceship that lands on me. And you brought sunshine, joy, and happiness to me. And I hate to see you leave. The planet doesn’t want the spaceship to fly away.”

“That’s some pretty cool metaphor”, Quill attempts to brighten things up.

“I’m scared, Quill”, Thor cries, “I’m scared of not seeing you, touching you, kissing you again. You’re my truest happiness in more than 1500 years of my life. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Hey, it’s okay”, Quill understands what’s happening now, “We live, we die. It’s the circle of life.” It’s strange he’s the calm one. “The spaceship may not leave but it will be worn out through time, right? But the planet must keep existing and thriving so that every life on the planet will continue living”. Thor doesn’t answer, he’s like a child waiting for the bed time story to come to the best part. Quill takes a deep breath, “Here, if I die first, which would be awful, I want you to move on and live happy.”

“I don’t think I can move on, Quill”, Thor holds Quill’s hand with a strong and frightened grip.

“But I don’t want you to live the rest of your days, maybe more than thousand years later, alone and depressed”, Quill tries to calm his love, “It would make me sad and you don’t want to make me sad, do you?”

Thor who has been crying like a baby, now stops and takes both of Quill’s hand, “Then I’ll promise you I’ll live the rest of my days, despite without you and not moving on, happy every single day.”

“You promise?”, Quill wants to make sure his boyfriend’s okay.

“I promise”, Thor smiles.

“Then good”, Quill answers, “if we get lucky, we can die together on the battlefield.”

And Thor laughs. The Star-Lord’s sense of humor if put into the right context, always makes the thunder god laugh.

“Where are you going?”, Thor asks as he sees Quill getting up from their bed.

“Relax, I’m just putting on some music before sleep”, he gets into the music player, which Tony gave them, and puts on A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Is there even a more perfect song for a moment like this…

“It sounds… great”, Thor comments.

“I know. Can we go to sleep now?”, Quill asks.

“Only if you kiss me”, Thor’s just being a big puppy.

So, Quill kisses him. And he falls into sleep like a child.

“I never leave you, big guy”, Quill whispers and smiles.

HAPPY THORQUILL WEEK 2019

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this work has been cooking inside my head for a real long time. I think this is a good time to do it, even though the very first thoughts of this idea would be different. Should I consider writing another one based on this?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading all ThorQuill Week works and happy ThorQuill Week 2019. It's been a great week.  
> Hope to continue next year ;)


End file.
